CINDERELLA
by Yorushiro18
Summary: Cada vez que estoy más cerca de tocar tus labios es como si se activara la alarma de un reloj indicando las 12, pues cada que abro los ojos te desapareces como aquella princesa de cuentos de hadas. Ya no se que hacer para poder frenar todo lo que siento, pero ten la certeza que ya no te me volverás a escapar mi hermosa Cenicienta.


Hola a todos, bueno antes que nada quiero dar las gracias de ante mano a todas las personas que entraron a leer el fic.

Esta es mi primera historia y está inspirada en la letra de una canción que lleva el mismo nombre del one shot y pertenece a la banda surcoreana CnBlue.

 **Aclaraciones:**

 **Naruto y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto.**

 **La canción "Cinderella" pertenece a Cnblue.**

 **Fic narrado por Neji.**

 **Occ en el personaje.**

 **Si quieren leer el fic escuchando la canción aquí les dejo el link: watch?v=CkY8I7s_TOA**

* * *

 ***** CINDERELLA *****

Recostado en mi cama con los brazos flexionados detrás de mi cabeza, me encontraba pensando, ¡no! más bien analizando mi situación, llevo varias semanas que vengo dándole vueltas al mismo asunto.

¿Desde cuando mi perfecta y monótona vida dio un giro de 360°? ¿Desde cuando no dejo de pensar en ti? no lo sé… tal vez fue el convivir diario que hizo crecer dentro de mí un fuerte interés por ti, sin mencionar que no ayudabas en nada para poder frenar esta vorágine de sentimientos que en mí despertabas, más por el contrario te me acercabas – no sé si intencionalmente o no – con esa mirada inocente y soñadora que hacía que me quede prendado de ti.

Tal vez fue tu hermosa sonrisa o los dulces susurros de tu voz al hablarme, la verdad es que no sé qué es lo que me está pasando, pero tengo la certeza que no quiero ni puedo detener todo lo que estoy sintiendo.

Giro hacia el lado derecho donde se encuentra una pequeña mesa de noche, sobre la cual descansa aquella fotografía de nuestro equipo, la tomo con cuidado y con mi índice repaso cada línea perfecta de tu rostro, al llegar a tus labios mi cara se torna de un ligero carmín y a mi mente se vienen múltiples ideas para poder capturarlos, una sonrisa melancólica se instala en mí y es que ya lo he intentado pero veo que mis esfuerzos no tienen resultados favorables. Hace una semana atrás me atreví acercarme más a ti, aproveche el momento de descanso del entrenamiento para sentarme al lado tuyo, me miraste y sonreíste… grave error, observé tus labios carmines, éstos me tentaron en demasía haciendo que mi cerebro deje de funcionar para dar paso a mis instintos. Me fui acercando lentamente, pude notar el nerviosismo en tu mirada, cerré mis ojos para poder sentirte y disfrutar del íntimo contacto, me fui un poco más hacia delante pero… casi caigo de bruces, abrí los ojos rápidamente y me di con la sorpresa que ya no estabas, habías desaparecido mágicamente como _**Cenicienta.**_

 _Esa fue la primera vez que estuve tan cerca de ti._

Tuve más oportunidades las cuales no desaproveché, en los entrenamientos hacia lo posible para estar cada vez más cerca de tu cuerpo, como caer encima de ti o acorralarte contra un árbol; en todas esas ocasiones intentaba besarte pero igualmente desaparecías como aquella princesa de cuentos de hadas, dejándome confundido y hasta también molesto.

La verdad ya no sé qué pensar, siempre te me acercas como tentándome para luego desaparecer. Ante esta revelación me levanto de mi cómoda posición para quedar sentado, dejo con algo de rudeza la fotografía en su lugar y comienzo a tirar de mi cabello con algo de desesperación, y es que pensamientos nada agradables pasan por mi mente ¿Estarás jugando conmigo?... ¡No! Tú no eres de esas mujeres, tu sonrisa y tu mirada me dicen lo contrario, además tu actuar es muy diferente cuando estás conmigo a comparación de cuando tratas con otras personas. Tú eres más dulce y paciente cuando estás a mi lado, sin contar el encantador sonrojo que aparece en tus mejillas cuando me acerco a ti, definitivamente nada de eso sucede con otras personas.

Después de tanto razonar y analizar tu comportamiento cuando estás conmigo, he llegado a la conclusión que quizá desapareces por temor, temor a que te pueda romper el corazón, pero déjame decirte nena que si vienes a mi te trataré como una princesa, _**mi princesa**_ … no tienes de que preocuparte yo soy diferente a otros chicos, _**y tú lo sabes**_ , no tengas miedo no te voy a lastimar porque lo único que yo quiero es estar contigo.

Un poco más relajado vuelvo a mi postura inicial pero nuevas interrogantes comienzan a surgir dentro de mi cabeza ¿Qué es lo que has hecho para que caiga hechizado por ti? ¿Qué es lo que tienes que otras no? … Sé que no es bueno hacer comparaciones pero es que sencillamente no puedo evitarlo. Ino es demasiado escandalosa y provocativa con los hombres, Sakura es demasiado ruda que hasta asusta, Hinata sama es demasiado tierna y dulce tanto que llega a hastiar; en cambio tú eres alegre y divertida sin llegar a ser bulliciosa, eres tentadora solo cuando estás conmigo, eres fuerte cuando la ocasión lo amerita y, delicada y cariñosa sin llegar a los extremos, si a todo esto le sumamos tu carisma y tu fortaleza hacen de ti una mujer perfecta, _**mi mujer perfecta**_ … todas esas cualidades hicieron que mi frio corazón se derritiera ante ti.

Doy vueltas en mi mullida cama y de nuevo la desesperación y la ansiedad me embargan, tomo la almohada y la restriego en mi cabeza para luego estrellarla contra la puerta del armario… ¡Ya no puedo más! siento que cada minuto que paso sin ti me vuelvo cada vez más loco.

Solo ruego que algún Dios me escuche y que por favor me ayude porque ya no puedo seguir así. Te necesito a mi lado, quiero amarte y sentirte toda la noche mi hermosa Cenicienta.

Decidido me levanto de mi cómoda cama con la convicción de que hoy será el día en que te diré mis sentimientos, quizá no sea bueno expresándolos con palabras pero bien dice el dicho que las palabras se las lleva el viento, entonces solo dejare que fluyan mis sentimientos y se reflejen en mis actos, pero te juro que hoy será el día en que ya no te me volverás a escapar y por fin probare tus dulces labios y te hare mía para siempre.

 _ **Hoy te robaré mi hermosa Cenicienta.**_

* * *

Ante tanta sequia de NejiTen me vi en la necesidad de publicar algo sobre mi pareja favorita de Naruto. Muchas gracias por leer, espero que les haya gustado. Nos vemos!


End file.
